Love 4 U
by Reizuki Gazeboo
Summary: Crack pairing: IshidaMomo, kisah cinta yang terpendam dalam klub archery antara kapten dan sang manajer. Hitsugaya, orang ketiga antara mereka. Tantangan yang menentukan segalanya. Angin mengubah jalan takdir suatu kisah. Don't Like Don't Read!


**Author of Bleach is Tite Kubo**

**Author of this fiction is me **

**Don't be bored !**

**A/N: Crack Pairing~ IshidaMomo**

**Ini request spesial dari **

**Sebenarnya, ide pokok fiksi ini dia yang kasih**

**Dan, akan direalisasikan sekarang! **

**Happy Reading **

**Warning !**

**This fiction maybe: Gazeboo, OOC, **

**plotless, typo (s), dsb!**

* * *

**LOVE 4 U**

**_Angin, mengubah segalanya menjadi mungkin_**

Seorang pemuda, kurus, tinggi, berkacamata dengan warna rambut indigo dan iris mata biru, Uryu Ishida, tengah menarik busur panahnya, mengumpulkan tenaga pada ujung panahnya, sedikit menyipitkan mata, membidik sasaran kecil berupa titik hitam dalam lingkaran berwarna. Seketika itu juga, tidak makan waktu sedetik untuk menghujam sasaran mati itu. Sayangnya, tidak ada satu orang pun memberikan tepuk tangan meriah untuk pertunjukan archery sang berbakat. Waktu memang sudah menunjukkan batas orang secara wajarnya berada di sekolah. Tapi, jelas terlihat, seorang Uryu Ishida pasti akan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di sekolah yang sunyi dari pada menatap kamarnya yang penuh dengan hawa yang membosankan. Sekolah sunyi ini akan jadi menarik saat terdengar suara gesekan angin yang terdengar akibat terpaan panah-panah tipis yang dilesatkan Ishida setiap detiknya. Ini memang cara ampuh Ishida untuk meluapkan kekesalannya setiap harinya. Kekesalan, ya, kekesalan yang sama setiap harinya. Melihat gadis pujaannya bersama dengan orang lain. Hari ini, untuk kesekian kalinya Hinamori pulang bersama Hitsugaya lagi. Tidak berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, dengan motor _gede_ kebanggaannya. Ishida sekali pun, yang memiliki ayah seorang dokter, lebih memilih berjalan kaki dari pada menggunakan kendaraan polusi itu. Itulah Ishida.

**Flashback in Ishida PoV**

Hari ini sepi sekali. Klub archery ini sudah hampir setahun berjalan. Tapi, kenapa minat terhadap olahraga memanah ini sangat minim sekali. Tak masalah, yang penting hari ini pun aku masih bisa melihatnya. Ya, sosok gadis bertubuh mungil yang memiliki mata hitam-coklat yang indah. Dia manajer klub ini. Dia sangat pandai mengungkapkan perasaan, beda sekali denganku. Aura-nya hari ini sangat hangat, membuat setiap orang di sekitarnya terbawa ke atmosfer yang berbeda, riang. Semoga ia tetap di sini.

Bagaimana pun tetap sulit mengharapkannya tetap di sini, Pada akhirnya suara bising itu terdengar lagi. Pria berambut silver turun dari motor _gede _yang sama sekali tidak pas dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Ia menjemput pujaan hatiku. Tapi, bagaimana pun, aku tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Mungkin mereka saling suka.

Sudahlah. Aku akan hempaskan rasa kesalku ini bersama dengan panah-panah kecilku ini. Ini akan membuatku lebih baik.

**End of Flashback in Ishida PoV**

Panahan Ishida semakin kuat. Satu, dua, dan tiga panah sekaligus menancap pada titik yang sama. Kemampuan kapten klub archery ini memang tidak diragukan lagi. Tapi, kegiatannya saat ini bukanlah untuk melatih dan meningkatkan kemampuan sempurnanya itu, melainkan peluapan emosinya saat ini. Memang, semakin diingat gadisnya itu, semakin perih saat bayangan Hinamori dengan Hitsugaya yang tergambar. Semakin ia ingin melupakannya, justru membuatnya terus terbayang-bayang. Dan… satu panahan meleset. Ini tanda bahwa hari telah gelap, angin sudah mulai terasa kuat dan mampu menukikan tiap panahan sang pemanah.

Ishida bergegas. Ia mengambil tasnya yang sedari tadi menunggunya di bawah pohon ginkgo yang masih hijau. Sekarang, sisa waktunya hari ini hanya akan digunakannya untuk mengerjakan pr dan lalu tidur.

Perjalanan pulang terasa sepi. Seperti biasa, rasa sepi itu sudah menjadi sahabat Ishida sejak kecil.

Di rumah, sekarang, ayahnya belum pulang. "Baguslah," pikir Ishida seketika. Ia memasak makan malam untuk satu porsi. Memakannya sambil ditemani alunan musik klasik Jepang. Setelahnya, Ishida segera menyiapkan pekerjaan rumahnya. Ishida termasuk tipikal orang yang rajin dan tidak pernah mengeluh. Hidup tanpa kedua orang tua yang benar-benar memperhatikannya secara konkret membuat ia tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang mandiri.

**Keesokan paginya**

Ishida terbangun dalam kelelapan tidurnya. Mungkin ia benar-benar lelah. Ia terbangun satu jam lebih lama dari biasanya. Dan jelas saja, sesampainya di sekolah ia kena hukum karena terlambat. Seakan sudah diatur oleh Tuhan, Hinamori dengan seragam sedikit berantakan berlari sepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya di paling ujung. Tapi, sekali lagi, seperti sudah diatur Tuhan, Hinamori pada akhirnya kena hukum juga. Bersama Ishida, ia berlari keliling lintasan lapangan sebanyak kurang lebih dua puluh kali. Memang ini membuat kedua insan itu berkeringat kecapean, tapi rasanya atmosfer itu telah tersapu oleh tawa riang Hinamori. Dan beruntungnya bagi Ishida, setelah dua puluh putaran diselesaikan, ia dan gadis pujaannya itu masih harus menunggu lima belas menit bersama untuk masuk jam pelajaran kedua. Kursi panjang dan pohon nan rindang menemani kedua insan tersebut.

"Haha… Ishida, akhirnya kau terlambat juga?"

"Aku kelelahan kemarin. Kau sendiri?"

"Hah? Oh, ya, aku juga terlambat. Hehe, aku terlambat tidur. Jadinya kesiangan. Tadi malam Shiro-kun mengajakku jalan-jalan ke pasar malam," jelasnya. Ishida jadi murung. Jelas sekali terlihat dari rawut wajahnya. Padahal baru saja Hinamori menebarkan senyum manisnya.

"Ishida, kenapa?" Hinamori menunjukan rasa perhatiannya pada pemuda berambut indigo tersebut. "..." Ishida masih terdiam. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin ia tanyakan. Tapi seakan terjebak dalam pikirannya sendiri, pertanyaan tersebut tidak direalisasikan juga.

"Hei, hari ini ada latihan memanah lagi kan? Kau jangan pulang dulu ya," malah hal sepele itu yang keluar dari bibir pucat Ishida.

"Ah, iya. Aku temani kok," senyum manis Hinamori kembali bersinar. "Aku ke kelas dulu, ya~" lanjutnya. Hinamori berlari kecil masuk ke dalam koridor kelas. Sedangkan Ishida, masih terdiam, memandang langit penuh dengan penyesalan. Harusnya ia tanyakan hal 'itu' pada Hinamori tadi. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga, waktu terus berjalan ke depan. Ishida sekarang mengangkat kakinya, memulai melangkah menuju kelasnya.

**Pulang sekolah, di klub archery**

"Hai Ishida~" Hinamori melambaikan tangan pada pemuda berkacamata yang tengah bersiap melesatkan panahnya. "Oh, ya, mana yang lain?" Hinamori memandang sekitarnya, tak ada satu orang pun yang memegang panah kayu selain Ishida.

Ishida memang tidak menjawab, meski pun minat terhadap olahraga memanah ini masih minim di sekolah, tapi untuk kali ini, ia merasa tidak keberatan. "Setidaknya manajer klub ini masih bersedia mengelolah klub archery ini" pikir Ishida.

"Aku ingin bicara," Ishida memandang Hinamori dengan tatapan serius. Mereka pun duduk di kursi-kursian balok yang berada di sudut.

"Aku ingin tanyakan sesuatu…" kata Ishida malu-malu. Ia masih mengumpulkan tekad dan keberanian untuk mengatakan hal ini.

"Hmm, iya. Aku juga bingung, kenapa yang lain nggak datang ya?" Hinamori menebak pertanyaannya. Dan jawabannya sama sekali jauh berbeda. Ishida tampak mulai resah dengan suasana yang sudah salah arah ini.

"Bukan tentang klub!" teriak Ishida dengan nada sedikit keras. Ishida lalu memandang Hinamori dengan tatapan tajam. Sedangkan Hinamori membalas tatapan Ishida itu dengan tatapan bingung. Sedetik kemudian, suasana jadi hening. Daun ginkgo yang sudah coklat berterbangan menimbulkan gesekan-gesekan kecil dengan suara angin sepoi pelan.

"Jadi?" Hinamori memecahkan keheningan. "…, tidak jadi," Ishida kembali menarik tatapannya. Tekadnya kembali berada pada titik nol.

"Ishida-san, Kau tidak berlatih?" tanya Hinamori lagi.

"Tidak. Mungkin nanti," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu kau mau mendengar ceritaku sebentar?"

"Cerita?" Ishida sedikit kaget. Ini pertama kalinya Hinamori menceritakan sesuatu tentangnya. Ishida dengan penuh harap menjawab, "cerita saja!"

"Aku punya masalah. Mungkin kau kaget. Aku yang terlihat kuat ini sebenarnya sangat rapuh di dalam. Aku sangat menyukai teman-teman. Aku tidak ingin membedakan mereka satu sama lain. Aku selalu berikan yang terbaik, dan mereka juga memberikan yang terbaik padaku. Tapi, ada seseorang yang menyalahartikan semuanya. Sepertinya dia menyukaiku. Walau pun sebenarnya sulit bagiku menerima setiap pemberiannya itu, aku takut dia mengira aku memberi harapan padanya. Karena sebenarnya, aku sudah punya idola sendiri, seseorang yang kusuka," Hinamori bercerita dengan posisi kepala menduduk dan tangan terlipat di atas pahanya, sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat Ishida yang tertegun kaget mendengar ceritanya itu.

"Apa? Jangan-jangan dia tahu aku menyukainya? G... g-g-gawaaat!" bisik Ishida dalam benaknya.

"Ishida-san? Kenapa?" akhirnya rawut wajah aneh Ishida ketahuan juga oleh Hinamori.

"E..Eh, tidak kok," rawut wajah Ishida tampak semakin aneh.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku pulang sekarang ya? Aku harus pulang cepat, sebelum dia datang. Ya? Daa… Ishida!" Hinamori beranjak dari tempat duduk balok dan kemudian berlati kecil ke luar sekolah, di pintu gerbang sekolah, ia melambaikan tangannya pada Ishida lalu menghilang.

Ishida yang masih di tempat duduk balok tersebut bersandar lega. Tapi pikirannya masih berdebat keras. Benarkah orang yang diceritakan Hinamori itu adalah dirinya sendiri, apa mungkin Hinamori mengeluh dengan tindakan-tindakan Ishida padanya selama ini. Tapi mungkinkah Hinamori dengan beraninya menyinggung Ishida secara tidak langsung. Akhirnya Ishida mengambil keseimpulan, ia akan berusaha melepaskan kepenatannya ini dengan cara yang sama dengan cara kemarin, kembali memanah.

Tepat setelah satu bidikan Ishida meleset dari titik yang telah ditetapkannya, Ishida bergegas kembali ke rumah 'bosan'-nya itu.

Di rumah, kali ini ia bertemu dengan ayahnya. Tapi seperti biasa, mereka sama sekali tidak saling bertegur-sapa. Ishida hanya makan dan lalu kembali ke kamar.

Keesokan harinya, pria berambut putih yang tak pernah menginjakan kakinya di kamar Ishida, sekarang sudah berada tepat di depan ranjang kecil Ishida.

"Sungguh memalukan! Kau masih ingin tidur, Uryu Ishida?" Ryuuken Ishida berteriak sekuat tenaga. Ishida pun tersadar dari lelapnya. Terjadi lagi, Ishida hampir saja kesiangan. Untung sang ayah, dengan cara yang berbeda menunjukkan rasa perhatiannya itu.

"Hah? Kau?" Ishida jelas kaget melihat ayahnya berada sedekat ini dengannya.

"Apa pun masalahmu di sekolah, tak ada yang bisa membuatmu bermalas-malasan seperti ini!" sekarang Ryuuken sudah mulai tenang. "Kau sedang jatuh cinta, hah? Dan kau patah hati?" lanjutnya lagi dengan nada yang benar-benar tenang.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Ishida langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Melangkah sedikit mendekati ayahnya.

"Semua terlihat dari perubahanmu akhir-akhir ini. Kau kira aku tidak memperhatikannya? Hmm, begini, aku akan bertindak sebagai ayah saat ini," Ryuuken melakukan beberapa gerakan yang membuat ia jadi sedikit menjauh dari tempat Ishida berdiri.

"Kuberikan saran, sebelumnya, kau harus mendapatkan kepastian terlebih dahulu mengenai gadis bodoh itu. Lalu ungkapkan semuanya dengan cara yang berbeda. Cara yang benar-benar kau kuasai," Ryuuken mengatakan hal itu dengan langkah besar menuju pintu kamar Ishida, ia membukanya dan sontak keluar seketika. Di balik pintu, Ryuuken memberikan waktu pada anaknya itu untuk merenungkan yang barusan ia katakan.

**Pulang sekolah, di klub archery **

"Ishida-san, aku bawa anggota baru," Hinamori berlari kecil menghampiri Ishida yang sudah siap melepaskan panahan kecilnya itu. Tampak juga Hitsugaya berjalan santai mengikuti Hinamori di depannya.

"Ishida, Shiro-kun akan ikut klub di sekolah ini," katanya.

Ishida tampak sedikit memprotes, "Dia kan bukan dari sekolah ini!" Ia memandang Hitsugaya dengan tatapan tidak senang.

"Ayolah, ini bukan masalah kan?" Hinamori tampak membela pemuda berambut perak itu.

Sedikit berdebat, Ishida dan Hinamori mengenani Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam saja, kemudian mulai beraksi. Ia melangkah pelan, mengambil busur dan panah yang sedang rebah di tanah. Sedikit pemanasan, kemudian, melesatlah satu panah yang tepat menghujam titik yang sama dengan titik yang sedari tadi di bidik Ishida.

Ishida tampak terkejut dengan aksi Hitsugaya itu. Dia memang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kemampuan pemuda kecil itu, tapi jelas sekali, kemampuan memanahnya tidak biasa.

"Wah, Shiro-kun hebat ya~" Hinamori tampak memuji pemuda itu.

"Jadi, aku bisa bergabung?" tanya Hitsugaya seraya menghampiri kedua belah pihak yang telah usai berseteru. Dan, kesepakatan di antara kedua belah pihat tersebut sudah tercipta, penerimaan Hitsugaya sebagai anggota baru. Meski pun demikian, tampak rasa kurang ikhlas Ishida menerima orang ketiga dia antara mereka di klub archery ini. Tapi, karena rasa penasaran, hal itu menjadi bukan masalah besar lagi.

**Beberapa hari kemudian**

**Ishida PoV**

Dia tampak mencurigakan. Gerak-geriknya telah kuperhatikan, dan apa? Dia memiliki kemampuan memanah di atas rata-rata. Jadi, apa sebenarnya yang dia lakukan di sini? Tampak benar-benar mencurigakan. Hinamori hari ini tidak datang. Dia hanya memanah saja dari tadi. Aku sendiri, malas, seperti tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan kehadiran marmut putih ini.

Panahannya yang terakhir meleset, mungkin karena angin. Matahari memang sudah mulai redup, tapi belum begitu gelap. Sekarang ia meletekan busurnya itu dan menghampiriku. Kami pun duduk di bangku balok-balokan di pojok. Kemudian, hening sebenar. Angin semakin kencang, kali ini sudah mulai mendung. Sampai akhirnya, ia katakan juga.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya.

Aku langsung paham siapa yang dimaksud. Tapi sedikit ingin berbasi-basi dengan anak ingusan ini, aku jawab, "Ya, maksudmu siapa? Hinamori kan?"

"Dia memang gadis yang sangat baik. Tidak kaget kalau kau menyukainya juga. Tapi kemarin itu, dia cerita, ada seseorang yang mengejarnya dan membuat ia merasa tidak nyaman. Kaukah itu?"

"Eh, aku? Dia juga cerita hal yang sama, masa aku? Akhir-akhir ini, aku pikir itu kau?" aku memutar pertanyaan yang semula ditujukan padaku. Memang, jawaban 'siapa orang itu' juga ingin kupecahkan. Aku atau dia?

"Sudahlah. Kau mau pulang? Kita bareng saja naik motorku?" Hitsugaya menawarkan goncengan motornya itu yang biasa diisi oleh Hinamori. Sepertinya aku tak bisa menolak. Langit sudah sangat gelap. Aku harus buru-buru pulang. Baiklah, akan kujawab, "ya" untuk kali ini.

Dengan motor gede-nya yang sedikit berisik, sebenarnya aku tak suka naik kendaraan seperti ini, tapi apa boleh buat ada yang akan kuutarakan padanya. Aku ingin mendapatkan kepastian, kepastian yang pasti. Seperti kata 'dia', aku harus mendapatkan Hinamori dengan caraku sendiri. Aku akan menantangnya.

Sesampai di depan rumahku, aku sedikit melongok ke arah dalam rumah. Sepertinya belum pulang, baguslah, jangan sampai dia menganggap macam-macam tentang ini.

"Hei, aku pulang dulu ya?" seru Hitsugaya padaku.

"Tunggu dulu! Hmm, begini," aku belum menyelesaikan perkataanku dan hamster putih ini langsung menyambar, "aku tak bisa mampir!" Oh Tuhan, apa sekarang sedang menjadi _trend_, memotong pembicaraan dan asal tebak seperti ini.

"Hei tunggu!" kataku lagi menahan ia yang telah menyalakan motornya kembali. "Kau suka Hinamori juga kan? Aku ingin menantangmu bertanfing archery, menentukan yang terbaik di antara kita," akhirnya kukatakan juga.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Kau mau menantangku, hah? Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu. Besok lusa, di klub. Aku akan datang dan kita bertanding." jawabnya dengan gayanya itu. "Aku pergi sekarang," dan ia pun pergi meninggalkan asap knalpot yang hitam kotor.

**End of Ishida PoV**

**Keesokan harinya, di klub**

Ishida berlatih dengan serius. Sebenarnya, kemampuannya tak perlu diragukan lagi. Hampir setiap panahannya tak pernah meleset. Akan tetapi, untuk seorang Ishida, tak mungkin melakukan sesuatu tanpa perjuangan. Hinamori bukanlah sesuatu yang sepele buatnya. Bagi Ishida, Hinamori itu penting, dan kesempatan ini tidak boleh dihalangi oleh segala bentuk ketidakberuntungan apa pun.

Hinamori yang sedari tadi tidak terlihat batang hidungnya, sekarang datang menghampiri pemuda berambut indigo itu. "Ishida-kun!" teriaknya. "Kau sedang latihan untuk besok ya?" Hinamori mengatur nafasnya, dan bertanya.

"Eh, kau sudah tahu?" Ishida balik menanyakan hal yang lain. Ishida belum memberi tahu apa-apa mengenai pertandingan antara ia dengan Hitsugaya pada Hinamori. Sebenarnya, ia takut Hinamori tersinggung dengan duel ini. Nyatanya, banyak wanita demikian. Tapi, sesuatu yang berbeda ditunjukan oleh Hinamori. Ia tampak riang atas ini semua. Bahkan ia mengatakan, "Semangat ya!" pada Ishida.

Mereka kemudian kembali ke pojokan, duduk di kursi balok. Tampak sangat hangat seperti biasanya. Hinamori terlihat sangat senang hari ini. Senyum terpancar dari wajahnya yang cerah itu.

"Shiro-kun memberitahuku tadi. Makanya, aku ingin kembali ke sini, memberimu semangat," Hinamori menatap Ishida dekat-dekat. Ia memandangnya semakin dekat saja. Hinamori melongo sedikit ke atas. Dan ia berkomentar, "Kau wangi ya? Tidak seperti archer yang lain, bermandi keringat, saat membidik penuh dengan ketakutan akan panahnya yang meleset. Penuh keraguan, kebimbangan, dan kecemasan. Tapi, kau kriteria archer yang baik. Aku percaya kau akan menang!"

Ishida tampak memerah bak kepiting rebus. Dukungan dari Hinamori sendiri membuat ia menjadi semakin termotivasi. Meski terkesan serius, Hinamori merupakan tipe orang yang dapat memberikan motivasi yang sama pada kedua belah pihak yang akan bertanding. Dia tipe orang yang tak ingin memihak.

"Ishida, rambutmu itu hitam ya?" Hinamori mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan. Warna rambut Ishida tersebut memang sangat jarang. Indigo itu terlihat seperti hitam, tapi lebih tepatnya biru gelap.

"Eh, ini, rambutku biru kok," jawab Ishida sambil memegang sehelai rambutnya itu.

"Oh…Bagus ya!" Hinamori memejamkan matanya, melengkungkan bibirnya, tersenyum tampak manis sekali.

"…, rambutmu juga memiliki warna hitam alami. Cantik sekali!" Ishida malu-malu mengatakannya. Atmosfer diantara mereka semakin hangat. Ginkgo yang berguguran akibat angin yang mulai malam, mengantar mereka pada waktu untuk berpisah di hari ini.

**Keesokan harinya**

Dua papan dengan papan lingkaran memiliki lapis berwarna dengan skor nilai berbeda di tiap lapisan warnanya. Titik hitam kecil, sangat kecil dilihat mata telanjang, dengan poin skor terbesar, 100 poin. Ishida dengan seragam khusus archer yang merupakan buatannya sendiri, warna putih dengan border biru. Sedangkan Hitsugaya, memakai seragam pinjaman sekolah warna putih dengan border merah cerah yang tampak sangat kebesaran buatnya.

Banyak yang menonton pertunjukkan duel itu. Kebanyakan dari klub archery dan diantaranya ada Hinamori dengan seragamnya memberikan sorak-sorai pada kedua pria yang merebutkannya itu. Semua membentuk lingkarang besar. Daun ginkgo mulai bergoyang, seakan ikut memberi tarian dukungan buat para perserta, Ishida dan Hitsugaya.

Tatsuki, seksi olahraga memberikan beberapa kata pengantar. Ia naik ke atas kursi balok di sudut dan berteriak, "Semua harap tertib! Duel ini bertujuan untuk meningkatkan minat siswa pada olahraga memanah ini. Baiklah, peraturannya: akan diberikan 10 kali kesempatan memanah pada dua perserta. Jika panah tepat mengenai titik hitam, mendapat poin 100, jika meleset ke garis merah mendapat poin 90, garis hijau 80, garis biru 70, seterusnya sampai garis putih dengan poin 10. Baiklah, jika panah meleset keluar dari papan lingkaran, peserta akan didiskualifikasi." katanya keras-keras.

"Baiklah, pertandingan akan kita mulai. Ishida dan Hitsugaya diharapkan segera menyelesaikan pemanasan dan menempati tempatnya sekarang!" katanya lagi dengan keras. "Pertandingan dimulai!"

Ishida mengambil ancang-ancang dengan busur panahnya itu. Ia mendapat giliran pertama, ia membidik dan…ya, poin terbesar untuk Ishida. Sekarang giliran Hitsugaya dengan panahnya membidik. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Hitsugaya untuk menghempaskan panahnya itu. Dan, nilai sempurna juga untuk Hitsugaya. Begitu seterusnya sampai putaran ke delapan. tak ada satu pun bidikan yang meleset, delapan kali nilai sempurna untuk keduanya.

Putaran ke sembilan untuk Ishida. Semua tampak sangat tegang memperhatikan kuda-kuda panahan Ishida. Tampak Hinamori mengepalkan kedua tangannya, seakan memberi kekuatan sprititual pada sang pemain. Angin mulai berhembus kencang, seakan ikut memberi dukungan. Dan, siaplah Ishida, merenggangkan busur panahnya dan mulai melepaskan tambakan. Syut! Melenceng jauh ke lapisan warna kuning. Poin Ishida menjadi terpuruk 830. Ishida mengekspresiakn rasa kesalnya, sedangkan Hitsugaya mulai tersenyum sinis.

Hitsugaya mengambil ancang-ancang dan langsung menerbangkan panahnya ke titik hitam. Kali ini skor Hitsugaya 900, mengalahkan Ishida yang tertinggal 70 poin. Banyak penonton kembali bersorak. Hinamori yang sudah tampak tidak tenang berteriak ke arah mereka berdua, "Tetap tenang! Berkonsentrasilah! Jadi dirimu yang biasa!" Ishida yang mendengarnya kembali bersemangat. Ia ingat kata-kata Hinamori hari lalu saat mengatakan motivasi selingan yang hangat itu.

"Satu bidikan lagi, ini yang terakhir, aku harus dapatkan titik hitam itu" bisik Ishida dalam hatinya. Tangannya memegang erat tali senarnya, seakan ingin memberi sedikit aura yang dapat memberikan keberuntungan padanya. Panahannya yang terakhir digenggamnya, seakan memberikan doa pada panah kecil itu.

Ishida mulai berkonsentrasi. Berpusat pada satu titik, ia membidik dengan teliti. Menarik busur panahnya dan dengan hitungan detik dalam batin, ia melepas panah terakhirnya itu. Syut~ suara itu terdengar lagi. Dengan satu, dua daun ginkgo coklat yang berjatuhan menghiasi papan sasaran dengan panah Ishida di area warna putih. Poin terkecil untuk Ishida. Ini bukan pertanda baik. Nilainya hanya bertambah sepuluh menjudai 840. Akan menjadi mudah bagi Hitsugaya mendapatkan trofi kemenangan dan pengakuan dari Ishida juga mengenai Hinamori. Dari rawut wajah pemuda indigo berkacamata itu, tampak sangat tidak rela melepaskan pujaan hatinya itu. Ia meletakkan busur panahnya dengan tenang. Mengangkat tangan kanannya, tanda menyerah. Senyuman Hitsugaya semakin sinis, nilai terkecil pun tidak akan merubah hasil.

"Aku akan tetap menembak. Menyempurnakan nilaiku," Hitsugaya semakin percaya diri. Ia kembali mengambil ancang-ancang dan melesatkan satu tembakan terakhir.

**Slow Motion**

Panahannya melesat dengan sempurna. Setengah jalan berhasil dilampuinya. Daun ginkgo kembali menghujani arena pertarungan. Para penonton menatap serius panah kecil sepulus senti itu. Semakin kencang kecepatan panah itu, akan tetapi, sedikit oleng kali ini. Meski demikian, hasil terkecil pun tidak akan menyulitkan Hitsugaya menjadi pemenang. Oleng, semakin oleng. Tiupan angin mengubah arah panah itu sedikit ke kiri. _Power_ dari panahan itu akhirnya dikalahkan oleh kekuatan angin. Semakin melenceng hingga membuat panah itu hilang kendali menyerempet papan sasaran dasn menabrak tiang kayu dibelakangnya.

"Diskualifikasi!" Tatsuki berteriak. Semua bersorak atas kemenangan Ishida pada akhirnya. Ishida yang masih setengah percaya pada kenyataan ini, mulai mematung sampai Hinamori datang memeluknya.

"Kau menang! Yeah!" serunya kegirangan.

"Hinamori-chan!" Ishida menatap Hinamori dekat.

"Ishida-kun" dengan sebutan –kun, Hinamori mengatakan sesuatu dari tatapannya itu._ "You're the best for me!" _bisiknya pelan.

"_You're too" _balasnya.

Di tengah keramaian sorak-sorai, Tatsuki yang berteriak dan lompat kegirangan, Hitsugaya yang terdiam terpuruk pada keadaan, para penonton yang saling mengekspresikan kebahagiaan, Ishida dan Hinamori sedikit menyingkir ke pinggir ke tempat yang sedikit sepi.

"Ini untukmu," Ishida mengeluarkan sapu tangan merah muda dengan tulisan di tengahnya '_Love 4 U' _Ia memberikannya pada sosok Hinamori yang tampak sangat terpesona dengan sikap Ishida yang romantis.

"Aku menyukaimu, manajer." bisiknya di telinga kecil Hinamori. Hinamori tersenyum, senyuman malu-malu. "Pakai di sini ya?" Ishida mengenakan sapu tangannya itu pada leher kurus Hinamori.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, kapten archery. Aku senang kau menang. Dan, sekarang kita pasangan kan?" Daun ginkgo berguguran lebat. Warnanya yang coklat kekuningan di musim gugur menghiasi kisah cinta mereka yang bersatu di musim tersebut.

Pelukan hangat antara keduanya mengakhiri hari spesial ini. Kemenangan, atau mungkin bisa disebut keberuntungan, tapi bukankah lebih tepat jika dikatakan ini adalah takdir dua sejoli, awal dari kisah cinta mereka.

**~THE END~**

**A/N : Wah, saya sangat suka daun ginkgo! #gknyambung!**

**Daun ginkgo yang gugur, artinya ada angin, kalau ada angin panahan Ishida jadi suka meleset. Tapi, kasihan Hitsugaya, kayaknya angin gitu bangat sama dia #:kamukanauthornya!**

**Baiklah, demikian fiksi abal ini berakhir!**

**Sempat gonta-ganti judul, tapi bagus deh judulnya yang ini #PDmodeon!**

**Thanks yang sudah korbankan waktunya, review ya!**


End file.
